The Mystical Quest of Shocker The Electric Master ::Chapter 4::
by Shocker01
Summary: Finally! the 4th Chapter is up and Ready to roll! Enjoy Reading it and Plz Review it and tell me what you think HONESTLY, as well the other chapters (if you havent read it yet), the Next Chapter will have Actions and Dangerous Mission that I had long ago,


  
::CHAPTER 4::  
  
Currently, at Shocker's gym after the battle between him and Cassidy, a mysterious girl name Princess Kasumi enters the gym while Cassidy and Shocker battling, she somehow instantly fell in love with Shocker at first sight. Moments later as the time at 5:21 p.m., the conversation continues between Shocker and Princess Kasumi.  
  
Shocker: So tell me Princess.. What makes you here on Vermilion City?  
  
Princess Kasumi: I've been searching for my true love for long time. I hear news about that there was a new Electric Master and lives in Vermilion City and I figured out that it was my true love is here at Vermilion City and found you here when you was battling with the Team Rocket girl.  
  
Shocker: Why you was looking for me? And why I am your true love Princess?  
  
Princess Kasumi: The prophecy have many things about you..  
  
Shocker: What the prophecy say about me Princess?  
  
Princess Kasumi: It says you are the master of the 3 islands and can control the Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltress that inhabit them and that...you were to fall in love with the Princess of the water Pokémon and grass Pokémon and be married to her...  
  
Shocker's eyes widen slightly  
  
Shocker: .....  
  
Shocker: So..., your the princess of Water and Grass pokémon?  
  
Princess Kasumi nods slowly: Yes.  
  
Shocker: Tell me Princess, tell me about yourself and your family  
  
Princess Kasumi: I am Princess Kasumi, from the Pokemon Kingdom above...  
  
Princess Kasumi: My family has noticed you Shocker and has noticed how good you are with your Pokémon. Each person in my family specializes in certain Pokémon...  
  
Princess Kasumi: I am the Princess of water/ice and grass/plant Pokémon.  
  
Princess Kasumi: My brother, Prince Takeshi, is Prince of the fire, electric, and rock.  
  
Princess Kasumi: My mother Queen Jessica, is the queen of the Psychic and Ghost  
and my father King James is the King of all the others  
  
Princess Kasumi: It's so wonderful in my kingdom...the Pokémon roam free with no trainers to capture them... It's so wonderful..  
  
Shocker: Fascinating.. but.. Where you is your home now Princess?  
  
Princess Kasumi: My home is at the sky, in the Floating Island.  
  
Shocker: Floating Island?  
  
Princess Kasumi nods slightly  
  
Shocker in thought: Oh man.. Another Destiny awaits for me... this is getting weirder and weirder.. But I gotta admit.. She is very beautiful..  
  
Shocker looks up at the ceiling and sees a big hole when X crashes in for battle.  
  
Shocker: Oh man.. Its gonna cost a lot to repair that... Oh! I must return Zapdos back to the Pokémon Island Princess.  
  
Princess Kasumi: Can I join you?  
  
Shocker nods: Sure.  
  
Suddenly, Shocker's electricity comes out of him and surrounds himself and Kasumi in a electric field, then disappears with a big flash from the Gym. Suddenly at Main Island in Pokémon Islands, a flash appears and 2 figures appears after the flash which is Shocker and Princess Kasumi. Shocker takes out a Ultraball and throws it into the air. X comes out of the Ultraball and screeched loudly and throws a massive electric attack all around it. Shocker suddenly appears before Kasumi and absorbs the electric.  
  
Shocker: X, I know your upset after the battle, but remember, you can't expect to win every battle. Now return back to your Island.  
  
X obeys and flies straight to Lightning Island and enters the Cave to rest. Shocker puts the empty Ultraball into his pokébelt. Shocker turns to Princess Kasumi and sees her looking at the ocean and the cool ocean winds blows through her long red hair behind her and then sees a bush move nearby and a small mouse comes out which is a small and baby Pichu and Pichu runs to Shocker and stands before him. Shocker smiles and picks up Pichu petting her head.  
  
Shocker: Hey lil fella, hows your stay here at Pokémon Island forest?  
  
Pichu: Pi! Pichu chu!  
  
Shocker: I'm glad your doing ok.  
  
Shocker puts Pichu on his shoulder and walks to Princess Kasumi. Princess Kasumi turns to Shocker then to Pichu.  
  
Princess Kasumi: How cute, is that your Pokémon?  
  
Shocker pets Pichu's head: Yeah, caught her days ago and left her here to enjoy freely at Pokémon Island.  
  
Pichu: Chu! *rubs her head against Shocker's neck*  
  
Shocker smiles and pats her head gently.  
  
Pichu: Chu.  
  
Shocker turns to Princess Kasumi: So Pri-...  
  
Shocker suddenly sees Princess Kasumi falls down on the sandy floor and her hands glows brightly then fades slowly. Shocker runs to Princess Kasumi as Pichu holds his Collar tightly so she won't fall down and Shocker kneels before Princess Kasumi shaking her.  
  
Shocker: Hey Princess! You ok?  
  
Princess Kasumi moans and slowly gets up and Shocker helps her to her feet.  
  
Princess Kasumi: They're after me..  
  
Princess Kasumi hugs Shocker tightly in fear and Shocker wraps his arms around her holding her.  
  
Shocker: Who are after you Princess?  
  
Princess Kasumi: The demons.. They're now coming after me...  
  
Shocker: the Demons? Why?  
  
Princess Kasumi: They're after my family for many years..  
  
Pichu: Chu? Pi pichu?  
  
Shocker: Don't worry Princess, I won't let them get you and hurt you ok?  
  
Princess Kasumi smiles and hugs Shocker bit more tightly  
  
Shocker: Well, lets go meet your family Princess so we can discuss this further.  
  
Princess Kasumi: I believe thats not possible..  
  
Shocker: Why not?  
  
Princess Kasumi: They're are already got captured by the Demons long ago... I'm the last one of my family...  
  
Princess Kasumi softly cries onto Shocker's arm and Shocker removes her tears with his black leather Jacket and thinks. Pichu looks at Kasumi and sighs sadly as she lays down on Shocker's shoulder.  
  
Pichu: Chu...  
  
Shocker telepathic Pichu: I suggest you go for awhile Pichu, 'till then, I meet you later.  
  
Pichu nods and jumps off Shocker's shoulder and runs into the Main Island forest. Shocker then turns to Kasumi.  
  
Shocker: Since its not safe to return you back to the castle.. I guess you might as well stay at Vermilion City and talk about it later ::checks his watch and notices its 8:23 p.m.:: and besides, its getting dark here.  
  
Princess Kasumi nods slowly and resumes hugging shocker.  
  
Shocker's eyes glows brightly yellow and have teleports along with Princess Kasumi. Then at Vermilion city, a bright flash appears suddenly in the center of the Vermilion city, Shocker and Kasumi appears.  
  
Shocker in his thoughts: Hhmm.. I wonder where Princess gonna sleep.. Can't leave her alone in the Vermilion City Hotel. I guess at my home in my room... but gotta be extra careful...  
  
Shocker: Hey Princess.. Um... Uhh.. want to stay over at my home? ::blushes very slightly::  
  
Princess Kasumi blushed as well and nods: Ok..  
  
Shocker and Kasumi walks together toward his home and stops at the door.  
  
Shocker: Um... Wait here.  
  
Princess Kasumi: Ok.  
  
Shocker slowly opens the door and enters. Shocker sighs in relief notices that his parents and his little sister are sleeping at this time.  
  
Shocker in thought: Good, they all asleep.  
  
Shocker walks outside and looks at Kasumi.  
  
Shocker: ok Princess, you can come in now.  
  
Kasumi nods and enters the house along with Shocker. Shocker leads Kasumi upstairs then to his room. Shocker and Kasumi enters his room and closed the door as they enter. Shocker blushed that his room was messy that her little sister was playing around in his room.  
  
Shocker in his thoughts: D*** you little brat... I'm gonna kill you for this... this is embarrassing...  
  
Princess Kasumi: Nice room you have there Shocker.  
  
Shocker blushed bit more: Heh heh.. ::scratches his back head:: Well, its not always this messy...  
  
Shocker went to his closet and takes out a sleeping bag and sets it on the floor.  
  
Shocker: Princess, I'll sleep on the floor and you sleep on my bed, ok?  
  
Princess Kasumi: Ok  
  
Princess Kasumi lays down on Shocker's bed and starts to sleep feeling protected. Shocker remove his pokébelt and sets it on top of the dresser, takes off his black leather jacket and lets it hang on the door knob, closed the window, turns off the lights and lays down on his sleeping bag still fully clothed.  
  
Shocker in his thoughts: I guess tomorrow is gonna be a big day... yep...  
  
Shocker closed his eyes and goes to sleep. Outside of Shocker's window, there was a dark and black figure floating looking through the window and was spying on Shocker and Princess Kasumi and then disappears.  
  
::END OF CHAPTER 4::  
  
  
Oh Kae peeps, ::checks his watch:: its 4:04 am and I must get some rest now, I hope you like it so far cause the REAL action will start next Chapter and its gonna take awhile to finish Chapter 5, so therefore, be patient and I'll try to finish it soon as I get started on it later on ok? Well, gotta get some rest y'all! ::Jake:: Gee Shock, when did you started working on your fic? By the Way PLEASE REVIEW MY FIC AND OTHER CHAPTERS (if you didnt) AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
::Shocker:: dunno buddy, but STOP PLAYING MY FREAKIN' DREAMCAST ALREADY!!  
::Jake:: ok ok shesh god man! You don't have to SHOUT!!  
::Shocker:: well anyways Peeps, C'ya all later on chapter 5 ^_~  
  



End file.
